


I'm in paradise with Dad

by florencertain



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Child Death, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, One-Shot, father-son feels
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 05:49:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23006719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/florencertain/pseuds/florencertain
Summary: Jason不由自主地抽噎起来。内心深处，他隐约记得自己很小的时候在教堂听见过其他人谈论上帝。他开始祈祷。求你了。求你让他来。我不指望他能救我。我会二话不说跟你走的。但是求你了，让他到这吧。求你了。求你让我见到我爸。________或，如果Jason被Bruce找到时还活着。
Relationships: Bruce Wayne & Jason Todd
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	I'm in paradise with Dad

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I'm in paradise with Dad](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9333200) by [AutumnHobbit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutumnHobbit/pseuds/AutumnHobbit). 



> 原文地址：http://archiveofourown.org/works/9333200  
> 作者tumblr地址：autumnhobbit.tumblr.com
> 
> 作者注释：标题来自The Neighbourhood的R.I.P. To My Youth

Jason无法呼吸。或者说他可以呼吸，但只是勉勉强强地。他设法吸进肺里的那一丝空气尝起来像血与烟，而且根本没有缓解肺里对氧气的迫切渴望。吸气时他的胸腔轻轻动了一下，这疼得太厉害，直接让他流出了眼泪。泪水带着刺痛与痒意一路滑过脸颊。他没办法抬手擦脸。他没这个力气。他用仅有的力气扭过头，半闭着的眼睛望向天空……或者说，望向他觉得天空应该在的地方。他的头顶只有扭曲的金属、木头、灰烬以及黑暗。他被背上某个重得难以忍受的东西压在地上，本就因伤受限的呼吸更加艰难。另外，他完全动不了腿。他甚至都感觉不到腿的存在。

哪里都疼。他这辈子从没这么疼过，比之前妈妈没关火导致他被炉子烫伤都疼，比他上次中枪的时候都疼。

他觉得他要死了。

他 _知道_ 他要死了。

他躺在那里，全身都在一下一下地抽痛，但痛感与心跳一起渐渐减弱着。他几乎都不怎么在意了，只不过有什么让他想保持清醒 -- 他努力重新睁开眼，绝望地试图想起到底是什么。他是怎么到这的来着？他不知道妈妈有没有活下来。小丑走了。

Bruce。

他以为自己不可能疼得更厉害了，但想起Bruce所带来的疼痛胜过这之前的一切。

Bruce，噢，Bruce。他来了之后会多恨自己啊。他尽力了。Jason知道他尽力了。没关系。Jason不怪他。Jason实在没力气流泪了，但一想起Bruce他的眼泪又一次涌了出来。他在泪水中合上眼，不由自主地抽噎起来。内心深处，他还记得自己很小的时候在教堂听见过其他人谈论上帝。他开始祈祷。 _求你了。求你让他来。我不指望他能救我。我会二话不说跟你走的。但是求你了，让他到这吧。求你了。求你让我见到我爸。_

他除了火焰的噼啪声与自己咯啦咯啦的呼吸声之外什么也听不见。他的呼吸变得愈发短促，其中夹杂着突然的抽噎。他害怕极了。他不想死，他想回家，想整理房间，拥抱Alfred，给Dick打电话好好聊聊，还想跟Bruce为所有事而道歉，还想跟Selena说他其实不恨她，还想 --

他差点没听见那极其微弱的喊声。听起来像他的名字，但他不太确定。所以他尽量不动弹 -- 挺容易的，毕竟他没力气做比动动手指更费力的事 -- 然后尽量让呼吸在不停止的情况下更小声些。此刻他的胸腔特别疼，而他努力忍着不哭，因为他知道哭会扯到伤处，继而让他疼得更厉害。他快要过度呼吸了。他试图平复自己的呼吸，却没什么效果，就在这时一块木板砰地一下砸到了离他的脸两英尺远的地方。他又听见了自己的名字，这次源头近得多。是Bruce。

继续有东西砸到地上的声音。Jason听见那不断呼喊他名字的声音越来越近，也越来越绝望。他强迫自己继续呼吸，尽管全身的疼痛已经化为了麻木，而他累得不行，累得只想闭上眼休息一会。

他在耳鸣中听见挖掘的声音忽然停了。“噢天啊。”他听见了一句颤抖的低语，声音极其微弱。“噢Jay。”

Jason缓慢而小心地把眼睛睁开了一条缝。他朦朦胧胧地看见披风在他头顶摆动。他努力张开嘴，想叫Bruce的名字，但发不出声音。

砰的一声重响，然后Bruce就突然在他身边了。Bruce跪了下来，跌跌撞撞地爬近了些。他在Jason上方的某处，接着Jason耳旁同时响起刺耳的金属嘎吱声和Bruce的闷哼。他背上的重量几乎在瞬间消失了。Jason又睁开眼 -- 他刚不是才把眼睛睁开吗？-- 看见Bruce正像甩开细树枝一样把一根铁梁扔开了。Bruce的注意力重新回到了Jason身上，向他伸出手，但在还差几毫米的地方停住徘徊了一会，仿佛不敢触碰他一样。

“噢，Jay。”Bruce嗓音破碎地重复道。“Jason。”他的手轻如羽翼地抚在Jason的头上。Jason靠向Bruce戴着手套的手……或者说，让自己的头无力地垂下。他也说不清。

“B……B……Bru……”他又想叫Bruce的名字，但这动作对于他目前的状态来说太激烈了，他的肺又猛地疼痛起来。血在烧灼的疼痛中涌到嘴里，他身体一缩，感觉血流过嘴唇和下巴。一只颤抖的手迅速把血从他脸上擦掉了。

“嘘……孩子，别说话了。”Bruce哽咽道。他声音里的恐惧让Jason心脏一疼。他感觉Bruce小心地把他翻到了仰躺着的姿势，他抽痛着的后背靠在地上。Bruce一手揽过他的脖子，一手抱起他的双膝，将他搂进自己跪着的怀里。Jason 的头滑到Bruce的肘窝里，一只手无力地落到了Bruce的大腿上。Bruce一边抱着Jason，一边用手慌张地把他额前挡住眼睛的碎发捋到一边。

“B……Bruce……”Jason说，声音嘶哑湿润。他麻木的手无力地搭上Bruce的制服。Bruce拾起他的手，紧紧握住。

“我在呢，Jason。我在呢。”Bruce笨拙地把手移开了一下，Jason呜咽着想去寻Bruce的手，但Bruce只是把面罩扯到了后面。Jason吃了一惊。Bruce的脸颊倾流着泪水，Jason从没见过他哭成这样。他又把Jason往怀里揽了揽，像是抽去骨架般无力地靠在Jason周围。他一直捋着Jason的头发。“我在。有我呢。”

“d……”Jason被自己的呼吸呛住了，他又一次咳出了血，然后艰难地说道，“对不起……诶不起。我……”最后一个字因疼痛而卡住了。他喘不上气。

“别说话了！”Bruce依然在把Jason的头发向外拨开，声音支离破碎。Jason能感觉到Bruce的泪掉在自己脸上。“噢Jason，操，这不是你的错。你没有错。是我的错。”

“b……不，”Jason努力地吐字。现在他的嘴唇也麻了，心脏也有着奇怪的感觉。他真的真的太累了，但他 _知道_ 自己的时间不多，所以还是在剧烈的痛苦中坚持着继续。“你……你是。”疼痛让他抽噎了一下。这疼痛不仅来源于生理。“b……爸爸。w……我爸。”他绝望地把手搭上Bruce的手套。

Bruce一动不动，发红的眼睛睁得很大。在Jason艰难的喘息中，他回过神来，身体又一次垮在了Jason身上，用自己大得多的手捧住Jason的小手。“噢Jay，你是我的孩子。我的儿子。而我没法……”Bruce抽噎得太厉害，Jason都替他担心。“我爱你。我好爱你。我爱你，Jason。”他手抚上Jason的脸，在说话间拇指用力地摸过Jason的脸颊。

Jason感觉不到。他几乎没有继续呼吸的力气了，继续睁着眼也太累了。他努力想记住眼前Bruce模糊的样子，双眼渐渐合上。他感觉到Bruce俯身把额头抵在他的头上，感觉到Bruce全身都随着抽泣一抖一抖。

Jason用力张开嘴唇，尽管他知道他发不出什么声音，而且最多也只有几秒了。“a……爱……n……”

他听不到自己呼出的这句话，也听不到Bruce抽噎得更加剧烈。耳鸣声渐远，最后一丝力气离开了他的身体，耳边寂静无声。


End file.
